Just My Luck
by Roxas-meh-Soxas
Summary: Riku finds a potion that turns him canine. No pairings. Based on Kingdom Hearts. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Just Your Luck

By: Just Rikku

Disclaimer: Ah-ha! Yes… Donuts… are good. So, owning things. Not cool. NOPE. That's why I'm cool. It's because I own nobody here!!! Go me! Yay!

NOTE: As in most of my fics… Ansem is Xehanort's Heartless

Chapter 1: That costs an arm and a paw

Just when you thought that you couldn't love me anymore than you already do… I go and do something stupid… like screwing around in Ansem's lab. Now look at me… I smell like a dog, and I'm furry.

Yes. That's right. Furry. Damn, Riku. Way to go.

Wondering what I'm babbling about? Well, I'll tell you. It was a beautiful rainy day. You know those days that are all gloomy, and can't go anywhere because of the fear of the flu or whatever it is this year, and you can't call your friends because they're all at school and your at home because you went out on such a rainy day and caught the flu?

Yeah. One of those days.

So I was entertaining myself by thinking of things to do to entertain myself, when that crazy man downstairs blew something up… for, like, the eighth time this week. And of course me being the naturally curious boy that I am… I went downstairs to investigate.

I quickly ran out the door of my cozy room, put my jacket on and head downstairs, sneezing various times.

I reached the cellar where he presides. Without thinking, I turned the doorknob and the door swung open.

"Hmm. I've never been down here before."

I looked around the dusty room. There was different lab equipment here and there. Then I saw something that caught my eye. A very, very, _very_ blue liquid in a bottle. I picked the bottle up and swirled the liquid around.

Did I mention how curious I am?

Just looking at the liquid made me think of how delicious it must have smelled. So I sniffed it. And sniffing it made me think of how delicious it must have tasted. So, I looked around to make sure Crazy Man wasn't around and I took a sip… then another sip… and another… Ooops, before I realized what I was doing I had drank the entire bottle. Crap.

The room started to spin and I decided that I was a bit feverish and I made my way back upstairs.

When I reached my cozy room, I snuggled under my warm blanket. The room seemed a little… dull. Like, dull in color. The once so vibrant silver of my T.V. was now a very ugly shade of grayish. I didn't think too much about it and dozed off.

I awoke hours later and rolled off my bed very lazily. I yawned a gigantic yawn, stretched, and shook.

Wait. Shook…?

I hadn't realized till then, but shaking felt very… good. Like after you get out of a car when you've been in it for hours.

I did it again. Aaah… then I stretch some more and yawn again. That's good… Sorry.

Then I heard something. My ears perked up and I stood at attention looking at my bedroom door. The sound was preceded by a very uncomfortable itchy sensation behind my ear. I instinctively lift my leg and start to scratch furiously at my head.

And my foot… is now a paw. A giant paw… with claws.

If you were to come into my room at this exact moment… you'd see a big fluffy, white dog with it's foot- er, paw- in mid-air. Like a freeze frame picture of a dog that is about to scratch behind it's ear.

I walk over to my grayish T.V. to catch a reflection. It was hard but I could faintly see a big furry dog with its tongue hanging out staring back at me.

_No! _

I found myself saying. The word, of course, came out as a bark.

"A dog?" I heard someone say in the other room.

I walk over to my door to try to see what I could hear. The person smelled of perfume… My brain was racing.

_Female. Familiar. Not Mom. Kairi._

I concluded.

"I didn't know Riku had a dog…" She said.

_What are you doing in my house?_

I said, but of course… it came out as a series of barks and growls.

Kairi walked over to my bedroom door. She peered through the crack at me.

"There you are."

She opened the door and I just sat there, like a dog.

"You're so big. How'd Riku keep you secret?"

I just looked at her, but obviously that just made her want to pet me. She walked closer and put her hand on my big fluffy head. I would've bitten her… but, she started to scratch behind my ear. And before I knew it… I was lying on the floor with my leg twitching wildly.

"That's so cute!" she said as my tail went 180 mph on the floor.

She stood up and went rambling about my room.

_What the hell are you doing in my room?_

I barked angrily at her. She turned and looked at me.

"Aw… c'mon. You really don't want to bite me, do you?"

_Like hell I do!_

I barked at her. She stepped closer. I growled. She crept a little closer. I growled louder. She was about a foot in front of me and my shiny teeth were bared. She crept around me towards the door very slowly and I followed her out my bedroom.

"Nice dog. I'll leave." She said as she fumbled for the doorknob and hastily left my house. I felt good. I had just succeeded in driving a person out of my house! I ran around my house until a delicious smell floated across my snout. I followed it out the door of my house that Kairi had so conveniently left open.

And I was unleashed out into the world! Except for the fact of that damn itch.

-Scratch Scratch-

I shake and it still feels good.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

Aw… A Riku-dog. That's so cute! That reminds me of the anime called 'Kino's Journey'. There was an episode or two with a big white fluffy husky dog named Riku. Only he could talk. Go figure. Anyways, Riku would make a cute dog or wolf or even a cute little fox. A cute little arctic fox. That would be adorable. Alright, shutting up now…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: That Smells Good

_That smells like… hot dogs, or sausage links…_

I said as saliva began to drip from my gaping maw.

_It smells so good…!_

I said as I got closer and closer to the source of the delicious smell. But before I was ever able to get any closer, a hoard of small children surrounded me.

"Aww… wook at da widdle doggie!!" one of the girls giggled. Three of them began to pet me.

Normally, well as normal as it can be with me being a dog and all, I would have enjoyed all the attention and the petting of the head. But these children were… evil… Not like "mwah-hahahaha destroy the world" evil. But the adorable little innocent evil.

They were all crowded around me, stepping on my tail, pulling at my ears, and rubbing against my sensitive dog nose.

Have you ever had someone rub against your sensitive dog nose? Odds are that you haven't. It hurts like hell. Not to mention the smell. It was like poop, and pee and sweat all mixed together.

It was toxic.

"Wookie!! He's so piddy!"

Who in the world would let small children pet a dog that is twice their weight and could be ferocious? Which gave me a great idea…. So I started to yell random things at the children Like…

_Get off my tail!!! _–growl bark bark growl- And…

_Stop pulling my ears!!! It hurts!!! _–Arf growl growl arf bark howl-

The children slowly started to back off. Great. Just as I planned it to happen… Until…

"Abby, get away from that dog!!" A very flustered female screamed in horror. She rushed up to the hoard of children that was beginning to disperse. She sprinted up to me and…

SHE. HIT. ME. ON. THE. NOSE.

_Ow!! What's your problem woman?!_

I said. But it came out as a little whine… and a couple of more whines… It would have caused many people to go, "Aww… poor doggie…"

I laid down, and whined a little more… but that didn't help… she just shook her finger at me and said,

"Bad dog! Go home!"

And for whatever reason…. That made me feel really, _really _bad. So, I slinked away with my tail between my legs. Pathetic, huh?

But… cute, all at the same time.

Anyways, I had gone off a ways until I remembered that smell that those children had made me forget. And I went off charging for it.

After much trail and deliberation, I finally made it! To the hot dog stand!! I was right! It was hot dogs! Mmmmmmm!!!

I ran up on the stand, forgetting about the small fact of me being in dog form. I'm not sure what I planned on doing once I got to the hot dogs. It's not like I could have, you know, asked for a hot dog and paid the man.

That would've been nice. But to get money, you need a job… and to get a paying job, you need to be human… which I currently am not.

Right, I was in front of the stand, startling many of the people who were in line. I just sat there. Nothing happened.

Then it dawned on me… cute face + fancy tricks treat! In the case, hot dogs.

Ooh, What a smart dog I am!

I sat up on my hind legs. Then I rolled over on to my back, and I proceeded to roll around on the ground for a bit.

… no one noticed.

So, I used that whole cute whiney thing that I do so well… I was sitting there whining and yeah… I have a tail.

That may not matter to you much… but you see, the dog part of me had the urge to chase the tail. Even though the still human part of me was pretty sure that it wouldn't get me anywhere or do any good or get me a damned hot dog…

I found myself running in circles. Perfect. No really. Because some kind person thought it was so cute that I deserved a hot dog. Or as she called it, ' a widdle tweet for da puppy.'

I don't know why you people talk to dogs like babies… It's annoying.

But, I had my hotdog and that is really all that mattered. I wagged my tail at her to show my appreciation and happily trotted away with the hotdog in my mouth… er, chops…

It was then that the most horrible thing happened. It started like this:

I was enjoying the rest of that hot dog when the most awful smell ever happened to float my way. It was like some sick mixture of sweat, old pizza, and vodka. It was worse than those smelly kids. Really. No kidding.

I perked my head to see who dared to smell so… offensive. It was that freak… Ansem. He was mumbling to himself about cheese crackers or something and he swung his brown paper bag to and fro. He staggered here and there, frightening several people in his path.

It appeared to me that he… was drunk –Gasp!- The drunkard wobbled his way towards my spot in the grass. (I called it my spot because I had just marked it. Haha!)

"Hey, you shtoopid aminal… why do-why do you gots to be so shtoopid? I gots more brains than you… Hahahaha. hiccup" he slurred at me.

I just cocked my head in that lovable way. He screwed up his face as if he where trying to think of something to say.

"Hey! Wha's your probrem? Shtoopihiccup Shtoopid aminal…. Gaw…! Aminals should be in a zooooooo…." He continued to slur at me. He took a swig of whatever was in the brown bag. "hiccup burp"

"Whare you lookin' at, huh?!" he said to a group of children. They screamed and ran off in different directions.

"Hey, jackass! My child's playing here! What's your damn problem?" some guy yelled.

"Hey, hey, you… wha's _your _probrem?! Huh?! Gaw! Can't I even get drunk in my own frikken front yard?!" Ansem retaliated. "I should call da policey men on all of you!!" He said as he pointed to a small child. "Did't your mummy ever tell you hiccup not to trussspass?" he took another swig.

I decided to move away from the crazy man. I didn't want to be mistaken for his dog.

I ran out of the park just I heard Ansem saying, "Eh… wherd that doggie go? He jus' righ' here…."

There minor crisis adverted. Good job, Riku. Give yourself a pat on the back… or just shake… Yeah… I'll do that…. Shake…

Okay, moment over.

Feeling infinitely refreshed and energetic, I decided to go for a nice little tour around town. Why? Because, I had nothing else to do, and with "Professor" Ansem inebriated… I knew I would have no chance of returning to myself today.

It's okay… I'll just find someone else to annoy… hehehe… I mean whines.

See? That was cute. I know if I were just some person on the street and say me as a dog… I'd come put me. Just like that kid coming up to me now… Hm… he looks familiar… and smells familiar, too…

He smelled male but looked strangely female… his hair resting lightly on his shoulders.

_Sora…?_

I barked quizzically.

"Aww… aren't you the cutest dog I've ever seen?" He said as he bent down to pet my furry head.

"I should take you home… do you have a collar or tags, boy?" He said as he searched beneath all my fur on my neck. "Looks like you don't…" And he petted my neck.

In all the blissful petting… I had forgot to ask myself why in the hell his hair wasn't all gelled up into place like usual.

"Hey… wanna come home with me?" He said as he stood up straight.

Instinctively, my tail wagged and I stood up as well.

"Ok, come on." He said and he patted his leg for me to follow.

And at that, whether because I did it of free will or if the pat on the leg was to much to resist, I followed behind him.

_To Be Continued…_

Hah! I've got another chapter done! Shesh, it took so long for me to continue on from the second page. I was all: Beats head until ideas come and it worked, so ha!!!! I showed you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Let's go for a Walk!

Yeah… so, for whatever reason… I followed Sora home…

_Maybe all of that petting brainwashed me… yeah, that's probably it… that little bastard brainwashed me! How dare he?_

That's what I was thinking on the way to his room. I got to that last sentence just as he was sitting down on his bed. I glared at him, and remembered to ponder why his hair was down.

He hasn't worn it like that since two years ago. And only reason why was because… he lost a bet to…me… oh. Duh. That solves that. He and Leon must've either been daring each other or he lost another bet to him… Too fun.

_Hah… serves you right…_

I sniggered to myself.

Sora had become far too good at betting the most stupid things. And either because I'd been to distracted at the moment to notice I had no chance or because I'm so competitive that I completely ignored the fact… I always fell for them… and almost always lost.

But I have to say… it's is very satisfying to see the 'Great' Sora toppled.

Speaking of Sora, here he comes again.

"Hey… why are you looking at me? You hungry?"

Hey, that's right. Food. I'm hungry.

"I'll go see if we have any food for you."

Jackpot. Sora has no dogs. No dogs mean no dog food. Which, in turn, means… something good like… a hamburger, or a hot dog… or maybe ramen.

Very pleased at the last choice, my tail thumped the ground rapidly.

"Guess that means that you _are _hungry…" Sora said as he walked out his door. I proceeded to follow him downstairs to the kitchen.

"Sorry, boy. Mom doesn't know you're here. I haven't asked to keep you, yet. So stay in here." And he closed the door on my eager face.

_Oh, yeah… well I shall stay right here!_

I sat down in the very place were he left me.

Several minutes later… he returned with… a bowl. A bowl of…! I was happy when I saw him… for whatever was in the bowl smelled like a sweet mixture of chicken and tuna. It sounds nauseating… but believe me, when you're a hungry dog, almost anything smells good.

He sat the bowl in front of me. I looked at it. It was like kibble or something. I looked up at him.

_What the hell is this? _

I sniffed at him.

"Go ahead. I know it isn't dog food… but it'll do for the night."

_Yeah… well _I_ know it isn't dog food, too. _

I sniffed at him, again.

"Well, if I can persuade mom to let me keep you… then I can buy you dog food." He said as if he were answering my objections.

I sniffed the food. I was wrong about chicken/fish flavored kibble… not good. But… I decided that I had better eat. Who knows when I'll be able to again.

At first… the stuff tasted fine… _at first. _The tiny pieces got stuck in between my incisors and I couldn't pry them out with my tongue or anything. And what I did eat left an unpleasant taste in my mouth. Still, I was able to force down enough to satisfy. Although, it did leave my mouth dry.

I looked at Sora. Was he watching me the whole time I was eating?

"Oh. Water. I bet you're thirsty. I'm sorry." He said as he got up to leave once more.

_He is good at this… _I contemplated. _Now that I think about it, I haven't had anything to drink… since I was me…_

He returned with a pot of water. I instinctively stuck my muzzle in it and lapped it up noisily. After I was finished I did the yawn-stretch-shake combo and circled myself to lay down on the rug in the middle of his room.

_I definitely would've preferred ramen for dinner. What was that crap…? Cat food or something…?_

Then, it hit me. Duh. Sora had like three cats. Which explains why he doesn't have a dog and why he's not asked his mom, yet, and the food.

_I must find these cats…_ I thought in drowsily, and I dozed off to sleep.

--------------------------

I awoke to Sora's face two inches away from my muzzle.

_Eh…excuse me, creepy child…?_

That reached Sora's ears as a yawn and a whine. He promptly laid a hand on my furry head and scratched behind my ear.

"G'morning, sleepy-head." He said with a smile. "Wanna go for a walk?"

I grunted and flipped on my side and closed my eyes. A response I would've done any Saturday morning.

"Come on! I have a leash and collar and everything!" he pleaded.

I open my eyes to just slits and I saw his figure resting on all fours with leash and collar in hand.

_Fine…_

I sighed to myself, as I stood up and shook. I sat in front of him, waiting for the collar. He wrapped it around my great, furry neck and positioned it for the leash. It felt weird at first, but no more than the first few hours of wearing choker. But I never was one for neck accessories.

Sora lightly tugged at my leash to get me to follow him downstairs.

"Mom's gone and dad's asleep," he offered when I gave a questionable whine.

With that said, I suddenly thought of my own mom and dad. I've gone out on plenty Friday nights to hang out with Sora and randomly spend a night. So, I was pretty sure they wouldn't worry too much.

_But still… I should at least go back to the basement to see if I can reverse this… _

I thought as Sora carefully locked the front door behind him. "Hm… where to?" He questioned aloud, or rather to me. I pulled in the direction of my house, and hoped Sora would want to visit me on this fine Saturday morning. To my relief, he obliged, mostly because before he could say anything else, I was already dragging him off.

Do you know those days, when everything seems to be going according to plan, but you're suddenly faced with an obstacle that threatens to ruin everything?

Well… _my _obstacle happened to have red-hair. Short red-hair to be exact.

"Sora!" she yelled giddily from behind us.

Sora turned to meet the girl. "Hey, Kairi. Have you seen Riku lately?" He asked suddenly.

"No, I went to his house yesterday, but he wasn't there…" She trailed off.

I sat and waited for her to connect the dots. Maybe she wouldn't ruin everything after all.

"…there was a dog in his room…."

_Go, Kairi! You can do it!_

I urged, as a bark and a whine.

"…That dog right there!" She concluded.

Sora turned and looked at me.

_Well?_

I cocked my head. I had more faith in him to sort this out.

"I found this guy yesterday wandering the streets…" he mumbled. "Let's go by Riku's house to get some answers out of him. He probably knows what's going on…" He reasoned.

_I'm sure he does…_

I yawned, and began to tug Sora in the direction of my house again, with Kairi following close behind.

_**To Be Continued…**_

That really wasn't worth the wait, n'est pas? Well, I'll start to update this more. I recently had a burst of creativity and thought of a possible sequel to this. I'm saying much because I don't know if I'm gonna go through with it. Just be on the look-out for more announcements. feels official XD


End file.
